John Schuck
|Row 2 title = Birthplace |Row 2 info = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. |Row 3 title = Birthname |Row 3 info = Conrad John Schuck |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Actor, Voice Artist, TV personality |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1962-present |Row 6 title = Character from 1970 MASH film |Row 6 info = "Painless Pole" Waldowski |Row 7 title = Spouse |Row 7 info = Susan Bay, 1981-1983, divorced Ms. Harrison Houlé, 1988-present |Row 8 title = Children |Row 8 info = One son, Aaron Bay-Schuck, with Bay }} (Conrad) John Schuck Jr.(born February 4, 1940) is a veteran actor, of stage, film and television. He perhaps is best known for his first film role which was of a dentist, Capt. Walter Koskiusko "Painless Pole" Waldowski in Robert Altman's 1970 film M*A*S*H, as well as his role in TV as Sgt. Charles Enright in the 1970s NBC-TV crime drama McMillan & Wife, and as Lee Meriwether's husband, Herman Munster in the 1980s sitcom, The Munsters Today. Schuck is also known for his work on Star Trek movies and television series, often playing a Klingon character, as well as his recurring roles as Draal on Babylon 5 and as Chief of Detectives Muldrew of the New York City Police Department in the Law & Order programs, especially Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Early life and career Schuck was born in Boston, Massachusetts, the son of Mary (née Hamilton) and Conrad John Schuck Sr., an English professor at SUNY Buffalo.What A Character! He made his first theatrical appearances at Denison University, and after graduating continued his career at the Cleveland Play House, Baltimore's Center Stage Theater, and finally the American Conservatory Theater, where he was discovered by Robert Altman. Schuck's first appearance in film was that of Captain Walter Koskiusko "Painless Pole" in M*A*S*H. He went on to appear in several more Altman films: Brewster McCloud, McCabe & Mrs. Miller, and Thieves Like Us. '' '' Later career In 1986, Schuck took the role of a Klingon ambassador in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. He reprised the role in 1991 in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, becoming one of only six guest roles to appear in more than one Star Trek motion picture. (The others were the characters of David Marcus, Saavik, Sarek', and Fleet Admiral Cartwright.) He also guest starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Legate Parn, Star Trek: Voyager as Chorus #3, Star Trek: Enterprise as Antaak, and Babylon 5 as Draal in "The Long, Twilight Struggle" (1995). In 1994, he appeared as Ralgha nar Hhallas (callsign Hobbes) in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger,''In 1995, he and Larry Linville celebrated the 25th anniversary of the film M*A*S*H* (Schuck in the movie version and Linville in TV show). and subsequently guest-starred in several episodes of ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as the NYPD Chief of Detectives Muldrew. Appearing as Conrad John Schuck, he opened in the role of Daddy Warbucks in the Broadway revival of Annie in December 2006 and toured nationally in that role. He later appeared in the films Holy Matrimony and String of the Kite. Personal life In 1980, Schuck married actress Susan Bay (a cousin of director Michael Bay, she later married Schuck's Star Trek IV co-star Leonard Nimoy), and in 1981, the two had a son together named Aaron Bay-Schuck. They divorced in 1983. He later married West Coast artist Ms. Harrison Houlé, whose website came to contain much of the information that was known about him. References External links * John Schuck at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * John Schuck at AllRovi * John Schuck at Memory Alpha * John Schuck at the NNDB Category:Actors Category:MASH film cast